The Necessity of Politics
by EtrnlPsyche
Summary: Bella finds a way to entertain herself at charity benefit. AH/AU. OOC. Not meant to be in Twilight canon.


**__**

___****__AN: I got bored and wrote a quick little short. Hopefully it makes sense._

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, everything else belongs to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**_

* * *

The Necessity of Politics

"Isabella lets go! Your father's already in the car!" My mother's voice echoed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I took one last glance in the mirror before starting for the car. "I don't understand why we have to go to this damn banquet. It's a Friday night and I do have other things I'd rather be doing."

"Watch your language, Isabella." My mother glanced at my dress in disgust and walked out of the house. I didn't see what the problem was. This was a black tie affair so I'd dressed formally. I couldn't help it if she didn't like my taste in clothes. I looked a hell of a lot better than she did her in high-neck lace.

The drive to the banquet was one of strained silence. My mom stared out the window with her nose in the air, my brother fidgeted constantly in his tux and my dad constantly huffed as he looked at the clock on the dashboard. "You know I hate being late Isabella, I don't know why you insist on taking your sweet time every time we go somewhere."

"I thought you'd like me to be decent DAD. I'm sorry."

"Don't start this with me young lady. You're going to be on your best behavior tonight. Do you understand? There will be a lot of important people here and the last thing I need is you showing your ass."

I gave a snort of disgust. "Of course, I wouldn't want to ruin your precious reputation during an election year," I mumbled under my breath.

I didn't miss the glance he threw at me in the rearview mirror or the hate in his eyes when he looked at me. This would be the last time I had to do this. I was moving out tomorrow and I had every intention of breaking ties with my "family". Well, maybe not my brother… that was still to be determined.

He pulled to a stop in front of the convention center, handing the keys to the valet as we stepped out, playing the happy family for the press that surrounded the entrance. I was a little surprised at the younger people who surrounded the area near the entrance but didn't give it a second thought as cameras flashed from every direction.

As we entered the ballroom where the banquet was being held, a feeling of dread came over me. I hated these things. I'd spent the last 20 years of my life playing the happy daughter and I was far from it. I deserved an Oscar for my past performances.

I made a beeline to the bar, there was no way I was going to go through this night completely sober. Who cares about "daddy's" campaign? I took my drink and started towards a table in the corner with every intention of sitting down when my mother grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me towards a senator. Which one I didn't know or care.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin this for your father already?" She hissed as she took the drink out of my hand and placed in on a tray as a waiter walked by.

"Oh stuff it, Mother." I yanked my arm from her gasp and attempted a polite smile as I was introduced to Senator Aro again.

"Isabella! My you've grown up well, darling," he cooed, making my skin crawl as his eyes ran over my body.

I quickly turned away, scanning the sea of people around us for the first time.

I grabbed a glass of champagne as a waiter stopped next to me, sipping the cold liquid as I took in my surroundings. My gaze stopped on a few familiar faces that stood across the room.

"What's this banquet for?" I asked suddenly surprising my father.

"The new pediatric oncology wing at the hospital," his voice oozed of kindness and I fought my urge to throw the remainder of my champagne in his face.

I gave a slight nod. "I'm going to go mingle."

My mom gave me a forced smile. "Have fun darling."

"Um, yeah," I skirted around the dance floor hoping to see a familiar face. I'd been forced to so many of these banquets that I'd become acquainted with some of the other kids that were in the same boat.

"Bella?"

I turned at my name, thankful for a familiar face. "Hey, Jasper. You couldn't get out of this one either huh?"

"Hell no. Trust me I tried."

I'd met Jasper two years ago at an election campaign and we'd spent most of the night in a stairwell getting to know each other better. He was definitely easy on the eyes and had the personality to go with it. His gaze traveled over my dress and a small smile came to his face.

"How'd you get out of the house in that? I'm surprised your daddy didn't cover you with a trench coat."

I couldn't help but smile as I glanced down at my dress. "What's wrong with it?"

A wicked gleam lit his eyes. "Absolutely nothing. You wanna dance?" He motioned towards the dance floor.

I walked ahead of him, feeling his eyes on me as I went enjoying the rush of power that washed over me at his perusal. He slid his arms around my waist and held me against him as an old ballad flowed through the room.

As I looked around my gaze fell on those figures again. One was looking back. I gave him an inviting smile and felt a twinge of triumph as he spoke quickly to the other guys and started in my direction.

"May I cut in?"

Jasper pulled away, turning at the interruption then looked back at me, waiting for my approval. I didn't have to say anything, my eyes said it all. He released my hand and winked before walking away.

"Hi there." I stepped forward wrapping my arms around his neck as his circled my waist.

"I'm Edward, you are?" he said in a low voice his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Bella."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thank you. It's one of the few things my parents have given me that I like." I immediately wanted to take the comment back. The last thing I needed to do was seem like a spoiled brat.

He looked a little uneasy for a moment then tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer. I curled my hands in his hair, fighting the urge to pull his mouth to mine.

"I know this may seem a little forward, but, do you wanna get out of here?"

He smiled.

"I'd love to." He took my hand and we weaved our way to the door.

"Edward," an attractive older man with pale blond hair hissed as we passed by. "Where are you going? You have a speech to make soon?!"

Edward just smiled and walked out of the room.

He pulled me down a small corridor towards an elevator. "Where are we going?"

I didn't really care but my curiosity was getting the best of me. I couldn't wait for my parents to realize I was gone.

The elevator doors opened and he drew me inside, pushing a button then pinning me against the wall of the small car. His mouth lowered to mine planting short kisses to my lips then running his tongue along my jaw. I threaded my fingers into his hair pulling his mouth back to mine and pushed my tongue into his mouth.

The elevator stopped and he slowly pulled away, taking my hand and leading me out into a rather plain looking hallway. I looked at him a little confused.

"I wanna show you something."

We walked down to the end of the corridor and he held open a door for me. I walked through and stopped in amazement.

"Wow." That's all I could say.

The top floor of the convention center was a huge atrium.

Edward walked up behind me. "It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Any words that would follow were gone as his lips touched my neck and his hands slid down my body. I turned towards him and his mouth quickly devoured mine. He led us to a small bench that stood among a few small trees and pulled me into his lap.

His hand slid beneath my dress, lightly brushing the damp lace of my panties. I moved against his hand and rose to straddle his lap, grinding my hips against his hardness and reveling in the desire I saw in his eyes.

"So, are you just gonna tease me or what?"

Edward looked up at me with a slow crooked grin. "Now how would I be teasing you?"

His hands slipped between us and grabbed my panties, tearing them from my body and tossing them aside. He kissed and bit at the column of my throat while he shoved his fingers inside of me. His thumb gently rubbed my clit as his fingers pumped into me.

"Ed.. Edward?"

"Hmmmm?"

He pushed the top of my dress aside with his free hand and took my breast into his mouth. I leaned close to his ear until my lips slightly brushed against it, took a slow deliberate breath and spoke my demand.

"I... want... you... to... FUCK... me...now"

I emphasized each word with my body pressing, rubbing, and pumping against him. I felt him respond immediately.

"Damn girl…" His eyes closed and he leaned his head back as I pushed his shirt aside and slowly unzipped his pants, deliberately brushing my hand against his erection. He groaned and gave a quiet whimper as I took his cock in my hand and rubbed my thumb over the tip.

"You ready?"

He placed his hands on my hips, urging me to lower onto him but I resisted and teased him with my wet center.

"I said... are you ready?"

This time one eye opened and a lazy grin graced his face. "Girl, I'm gonna impale your fine ass if you don't get on with it..."

I slowly lowered onto him, inch by inch until there was nothing left moving only slightly as I adjusted to his size. He bucked beneath me urging me to move but I needed little encouragement.

I rocked against him slowly at first then faster, tightening around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed and suckled my breasts.

"Oh, God... Edward..." I grabbed a handful of hair, holding him too me as I grew closer to orgasm.

"Fuck Bella... I'm gonna cum..." He pumped into me faster and faster as I tightened around him, urging his release. With one hard thrust he shot into me, our bodies convulsing with pleasure.

I framed his face in my hands and kissed him slowly, letting my lips linger close to his. "Mmmmm.... I have to say..."

He looked up at me through glazed eyes. "What?"

"This is one of the BETTER banquets I've been too."

"OH SHIT!" he set me aside and jumped to his feet. "The speech! OH FUCK!! FUCK!" He hastily shoved his shirt in his pants and fumbled with the zipper. "What time is it?"

"8:25"

He seemed to relax a bit but become frustrated when his zipper continued to give him problems. I quickly straightened my dress and stood to help him. The zipper was stuck and there was no way in hell it was going to close.

Edward gave a frustrated groan and dragged his hands through his hair. "What am I gonna do?"

"Your coat's long enough to cover it." I buttoned his coat and straightened his tie then we started for the elevator.

I assumed he'd completely forgotten what just occurred due to the rush to get back to the banquet so I tried to hide my disappointment when he acted like nothing had happened.

We stepped off the elevator and started for the ballroom just as his name was announced. He stopped a few feet from the door and pulled me against him.

"Thank you." He kissed me slowly as his hands slid down my back.

"For what?"

"This is definitely the BEST banquet I've been to." He lifted the skirt of my dress and pinched my bare ass. "Hope you don't mind."

I looked up at him in confusion then shock when he waved my panties in front of me then shoved them in his coat pocket. "Souvenir."

"May I present the new head of our pediatric oncology unit at Forks Memorial, Dr. Edward Cullen!"

The applause continued as his name was announced and he quickly darted inside the room. I slipped in behind him and stood near the wall, willing my face to return to its normal color.

He stepped up to the podium and began speaking. His hair was a tousled mess and a hint of lipstick on the collar of his shirt caught my attention immediately and I felt my face heat even more.

I caught my mother's disapproving gaze from across the room then looked away, only to notice the men he'd been with earlier looking at me with a knowing smile. All I could do was smile back and shrug.


End file.
